Butterfly Fly Away
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: We all the know the story of Harry Potter, but now Harry Potter has a sister? Named after Miley Cyrus' song, read and find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know some people don't like other people posting on the same day but I really want to get the hang of this.**

**I named this after the Miley Cyrus song (sorry haters!). Read and you'll figure out why.**

**So have you ever wondered what it would be like it Harry Potter had a little sister? Well I do, so I wrote this. Tadah!**

"Harry Potter!" Harry sighed. Torture, again, even before he woke up. He shook the figure that shared the cupboard under the stairs with him. The person groaned. "Come on, you have to get up, you don't want to get beat again, do you?" "But why do _we _have to do everything? They're the adults." the second person whined. "I know but, you have to." The figure rose, only to bump her head. "Ow!" It was the fifth time this week. "Let's go." Harry grasped the little girl's hand, pulling her out of their room, that is, if you called it a room. The little girl stopped. "Harry..." "What is it?" "Why are our lives like this?" Harry pulled the eight year old to his chest. "I don't know Elizabeth, I really don't know." "Well, where's mummy and daddy?" Elizabeth asked. "We've been over this Lizzie, their gone." The eight year old cast her gaze to the floor. Suddenly, the door was thrown open. "You two, in here, NOW!" Both kids sighed, knowing what was waiting for them. Harry grabbed his little sister's hand, dragging her into the kitchen.

"You, finish breakfast." Aunt Petunia pointed at Lizzie. She let go of Harry's hand and trudged over to the stove. Harry looked at his younger sister. She had pretty hair, it was red. She also had green eyes. She was adorable, for an eight year old. Harry was different. He had jet black hair, that grew constantly, though he had the same almond shaped eyes as his sister's. Harry looked away from his sister. He felt bad for her. This wasn't the way she should've grown up. She should've grown up in a house with their mom and dad. It was a shame they were dead. "You boy," Uncle Vernon shouted. "Instead of standing there like a dead fish, make yourself useful and get the mail."

With one last glance at Lizzie, Harry made his way to the front door. Picking up the envelopes from the mat, he went through them. Bills, bills, postcard, wait a minute. In emerald ink on the top of an envelope, it said:

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Harry was shocked. Who had sent him a letter? No one liked him. And even if they did, how did they know the place he slept?

Walking back into the kitchen, Harry dropped the rest of the mail on the table while he stared down at his letter. Lizzie looked from her place at the stove to look at her older brother. Cocking an eyebrow, she moved toward him, looking down at the letter. "Harry's got a letter! Harry's got a letter!" Dudley sung, taking the envelope out of Harry's hands. "That's his Dudley!" Lizzie shouted. This only led to Dudley pushing her onto the floor. Harry offered his hand, which Lizzie happily accepted. "Please, who would send _you _a letter?" Uncle Vernon said. Looking down at the letter, he saw what it said and quickly turned it over. "All of you out." "Why?" the three kids asked. "Now!"

As the children were pushed out the door, Lizzie asked, "What was the letter about?" "I don't know." Harry whispered. Dudley, Harry, and Lizzie pressed their ears to the door, hoping to hear parts of the conversation. "We made a promise not to send him there." Harry heard his uncle say. "We also said we weren't going to let him know about what he is. I'm not having one of those in my house. Who knows? They might BOTH be one!" Petunia shrieked. Be a what?, Harry thought.

Tuesday afternoon, Harry walked to the door, picking up the post. On top, was the same letter with emerald ink. Harry attempted to open it but failed because Uncle Vernon swiped it out of his hands, tearing it in two.

Throughout the rest of the week, these strange letters kept appearing at the door, only to be thrown into the fire seconds later. Eventually, Uncle Vernon ended up nailing the mail slot closed.

"Sunday," Vernon Dursley said. "A wonderful day. Do you know why?" "Because there is no mail on Sundays." Harry mumbled. "That's right." Out of no where, a letter flew from the fireplace. Then another. And another. Soon, hundreds, thousands of letters flew out of the fireplace. Harry climbed onto a chair and jumped, trying to grab one. Uncle Vernon grabbed him and shouted, "That does it, we're leaving!"

**See that button, click it and see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who, I'm writing A LOT today.**

That night, Harry and Lizzie lay on a sandy floor in the middle of the sea. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had taken the bed and Dudley took the couch. "I wish we could've found out what one of those letters said." Lizzie whispered. Harry stroked her red hair, kissing her head. He had been thinking the same thing. Tomorrow was his birthday, and all he wanted was one of those emerald inked letters. "I'm sorry that you're not going to get a birthday like Dudley usually gets." Lizzie said. Harry smiled sympathetically. He knew Lizzie felt like everything that happened was her fault.

Just as their eyelids were about to shut, a rumbling came from the door. Harry felt Lizzie inching closer to him. The door fell down flat onto the ground. A huge figure stood in the door way. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia rushed down the stairs, a gun in the man's hands. Dudley woke with a start. "Sorry about that." the man apologized. As he walked in, Harry saw that he was taller than a normal sized man. "Hi Harry!" the man greeted. "Y-You know who I am?" " 'Course I do. And there's little Lizzie, you look just like your mother." Lizzie hid behind Harry. "She's shy." he whispered. "Who are you?" Uncle Vernon spoke up. "Rubeus Hagrid. Game Keeper at Hogwarts. But I'm sure you two know all about that." Both Harry and Lizzie shook their heads. "You mean you don't know anything?" "Anything about what?" Hagrid glared at Uncle Vernon. "You haven't told them?" "No! And I forbid you to tell them!" "Tell us what?" Harry asked. "Don't you know how your parents died?" "I thought they died in a car crash." Hagrid looked surprised. "Lily and James Potter die in a car crash?" "Can we get to the point?" "You're a wizard Harry." "What?" "You're a wizard. And Lizzie's a witch. And good ones at that. Don't you know where your parents learned it all?" "Learned what?" "Magic of course! And at the best school there is. Oh, I believe this belongs to you." Hagrid reached into his coat and pulled out a letter, the letter with the emerald ink. "Don't you dare open it boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Not listening, Harry ripped the envelope open. Reading it out loud, it said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Wow." Lizzie whispered. "He is not going to go there, we made a decision years ago!" "You knew?" Harry asked. "Of course we knew." Aunt Petunia said for the first time since Hagrid broke down the door. "You're freaks just like my sister." "Shut up! My mum was not a freak!" Lily shouted. Harry put his arm around her. "Shhhh, Lizzie, no need to get upset. It doesn't matter what they think." "Don't worry, soon enough you'll be out of here Harry. You'll be away from these Muggles." " What's a muggle?" "Non magic folk." "What about Lizzie? What is she supposed to do?" "Only eleven year olds are allowed to start their first year." Lizzie looked up at Harry, hoping he would have an answer. Instead, he kneeled down to her height and looked her in the eye. "You need to be a good girl while I'm gone okay?" "But I don't want you to leave." "I know, but I don't have a choice." Lizzie sighed, then smiled. "Go have fun." She wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders. "Oh, I guess one more student couldn't hurt." Hagrid said. "Really? I can come?" "Yes." It was a good thing Hagrid was such a pushover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm on a roll! Thanks to all who have read! Sorry this one is so short.**

In a time period of two hours, Hagrid, Harry, and Lizzie were walking down a street in London. "Are you sure we can find _all _of this in London?" Harry asked, looking down at his list. "If you know the right place to look." The three approached a small pub. Entering, the bartender said, "The usual Hagrid?" "Not today, official Hogwarts business. Taking Harry to get his things." "Well I'll be...it's Harry Potter!" Harry looked down at Lizzie, who immediately took his hand like she was afraid she would get lost. Tons of people went up to Harry, shaking his hand saying stuff like, "Welcome back." or "You're a hero.", stuff like that. "Hello Professor!" Hagrid said, approaching a man with a scarf wrapped around his head. "Harry, this is Professor Quarrel. He teaches Defense Against the Dark at Hogwarts." "It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you H-Harry P-Potter." "Well, we must be off, lots of things to do, and little time to do it in!"

They went out the back door, walking toward a brick wall. Hagrid put his arm out. He took out a pink umbrella and tapped some of the bricks. Suddenly, the bricks started to move, turning into a door way. It revealed a something like a town square. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. Both Harry's and Lizzie's mouths were in the shape of an O.

After buying all the things on Harry's list, they sat inside a restaurant. Harry asked, "Hagrid, if a car crash didn't really kill my parents, what did?" "Not what, _who._" "Okay _who _killed my parents." "Well, you see Harry, not all wizards are good. Some turn bad. There is this one wizard who, well, killed your parents." "Who?" "I can't say his name, no one dares say it." "Write it then." Lizzie whispered. "I couldn't spell it. Alright, I'll say it." He paused. "_Voldemort_." "Voldemort?" Harry repeated. "Shhhhh, don't say it. We call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He murdered your parents. You were four. And poor Lizzie was only one." "Well if I was four, wouldn't I have remembered something?" Hagrid shrugged. "I wish I could remember." Hagrid remembered. He remembered everything that happened that night, even why Harry couldn't remember. Voldemort had erased Harry Potter's memory.

**Don, don, don! Lol, I think I like the end of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a crazy person. I had already written these chapters so I really want to get them up! I promise, no more today (unless people want me to post more).**

"Now, your train leaves at 11 o'clock." Hagrid said, as they entered Kings Cross Station. Hagrid looked down at his pocket watch. "Is that the time? Sorry Harry, I have to run." Harry looked down at his ticket. "Nine and three-quarters? But there must be a mistake." He looked up, but Hagrid was already gone. Harry looked at his sister, who just shrugged her shoulders. Taking Lizzie's hand, he made his way to platform nine and ten. No nine and three-quarters. "Excuse me." Harry said, heading toward a man who worked at the train station. "Where can I find platform nine and three-quarters?" "Nine and three-quarters? What is this a joke." He turned around and walked away. Harry sighed. This was becoming difficult.

"Every year, packed with Muggles!" Harry heard a woman exclaim. Muggles?, he thought. He approached a family of ginger haired people. "Percy, you first." the mother said. The boy who must have been Percy ran toward the barrier between platform nine and ten. Harry thought he'd crash but instead, he went through. "Fred, you next." "He's not Fred, I am!" a boy said. "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." another boy said, obviously his twin. "Oh, sorry George." One of the twins approached his mother. "I'm only joking, I am Fred!" Without another look at their mother, both twins ran through the barrier. Lizzie giggled. Those two were funny. "What are you laughing at?" a little girl asked Lizzie. "The two boys, they're hilarious!" "Those are my brothers." Lizzie looked dumb struck. "They are?" "Mhm."

"Um, hi," Harry said, uncertainly. "Could you tell me how to..." "How to get through the barrier. Of course! It's Ron's first year as well." The woman pointed at a small boy with ginger. He smiled. "All you have to is run straight in between barriers nine and ten." Harry shut his eyes and shook his head. This day was getting weirder by the second. Still, he grabbed Lizzie by the wrist and put her hands on the trolly. "It would be good if you got a running start." the woman said. Harry ran at the barrier, thinking he was going to get hurt, but went straight through, just like the other boys. Standing on the tracks was a train labeled _The Hogwart's Express. _

Harry then tried to lift his trunk off the cart but immediately failed. "Here." One of the twins picked up the suitcase and put it in the compartment. "Thanks." "Sure." He looked down at Harry's head, when his eyes went wide. "Oi, George, come here!" The other twin, who must've been George, walked over to where his brother was standing. "What is it?" He pointed towards Harry's forehead. "No, he can't be!" "But he has the scar." "You're right!" "What are you two talking about?" Harry asked. "You're Harry Potter!" "Oh, him. I mean, yeah, I am." The twins looked over to Lizzie. "Who's that? She has a scar too." one of them asked. "That's Lizzie." The young red head took cover behind her older brothers body. "She's a bit shy." Harry pushed her out from behind him. "Say hi." Lizzie slowly walked up to the boys. "Hi." Both twins kneeled down to match Lizzie's height. "How old are you?" Fred asked. "Eight." They both nodded, then looked up at Harry. "She's cute." George said. "And we don't say that about most little kids." Fred added. Lizzie blushed, her face as red as her hair. "You know Fred, she could be part of our family. I mean look at her." Fred reached out a hand and stroked Lizzie's hair. This made Lizzie shift her gaze to the floor. "Wow, she is shy." George put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You shouldn't be afraid of us, we don't bite." he said. Lizzie grabbed George's hand an squeezed it. "You two are so weird." she mumbled. They laughed. "And you say that like a bad thing." "Fred, George, over here now!" Both twins groaned. "That's our mom. See you later Harry." Fred said. "Bye Lizzie." the twins said together. They walked off to find their mom. "You know, I think they fancy you." Harry teased. Lizzie slapped him.

Gray smoke was released from the top of the train. "Get on." Harry said flatly. "But..." "Now Lizzie." Lizzie was hurt, Harry was never this strict with her. Harry lifted her up onto the step, for she was very short. The siblings walked to the only empty compartment. Lizzie sat fairly close to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, a boy approached the door. Harry recognized him as the youngest boy in the red headed family. "Can I sit here?" he asked softly. Harry nodded. Sitting across from the two, he said, "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." "I'm Harry Potter." Ron gasped. "So it's true? Fred and George weren't joking?" "You mean the twins?" Lizzie spoke up. "Yeah, you know them?" "Yes, I'm Lizzie by the way." A smile spread on Ron's face. "So you're my brothers' new girlfriend?" Lizzie blushed. "I am not! Why would you think that?" "They talked about you." Lizzie's blush deepened. As if on cue, Fred and George appeared in front of the door. One of them pointed at Lizzie and the other made a motion with their hand as if to say "come on". Lizzie pointed to herself and mouthed, "Me?". Both boys nodded. Lizzie looked at Harry. "Go with them." he said. She got up, and opened the door, following Fred and George down the train.

**Okay, I really liked how this chapter turned out, since I adore Fred and George. I guess you could say Lizzie represents me, I don't know, maybe.**

**See that button, it's calling out, "PRESS ME!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**So far, this is my favorite chapter. I just think it's cute.**

"Now, what would a cute little girl like yourself be doing with our little brother?" _There_ _they go again with the cute_, Lizzie thought. Both boys turned around. "In here." Fred said. Inside, there were about seven people, none of which Lizzie knew. All of them turned and looked down at the eight year old. All eyes widened in shock. "We told you!" the twins shouted. "But, she can't be!" someone said. "But she has the scar!" another said. Fred looked down at Lizzie who was hidden in George's side, George stroking her hair. _What were we thinking? She must scared out of her mind. All these strangers, look what its done, _Fred thought. "Out." he stated. "Huh?" "All of you out." George said. Groaning, the crowd left. Lizzie sat down, immediately followed by the twins. "You okay?" Fred asked. The little girl nodded. "I don't like strangers." Lizzie whispered. "So you don't like us then?" Fred asked. Lizzie was silent. "Well, no, I do like you." Both twins raised their eyebrows. "Not like that!" she shrieked. Both laughed, followed by a quick wink.

"Can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked. "Sure." "Am I freak?" The twins exchanged looks. "Why would you think something like that?" George asked. "My aunt said my brother and I were freaks, like my mummy." Tears outlined Lizzie's eyes. Fred sighed, this kid was difficult. Still, she was really upset. "Lizzie, you're not a freak." She wiped her eyes. "I-I'm not?" They shook their heads. "No, you're a cute little girl, who, we think will make an amazing witch." Lizzie cast her gaze to her lap. "Really?" she asked. Simultaneously, the twins leaned down, and kissed Lizzie's cheeks. "Does that answer your question?" George asked. Lizzie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She settled on leaning her head on George's shoulder and grabbing Fred's hand, muttering, "You're sweet." She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

When Lizzie woke up, she found herself not sitting on the same bench on the train, she was too far from the ground. Blinking twice, she looked up, only to find a head of ginger hair. "What in the world are you doing?" Lizzie asked. "Oh, you're awake," George replied. "But if you must know, you fell asleep on the train, after saying 'You're sweet.'" Lizzie blushed as she heard this line. "Okay, fine, then why are you caring me?" George shrugged. "You're pretty light. And Fred and I didn't want to wake you up. We've had past experiences with _our _little sister like that. We woke her up and she went on a rampage." Lizzie giggled. "Besides, us Weasleys' know a thing or two about little kids."

Catching up with Fred, he ruffled Lizzie's hair. "Well, somebody's finally up." Lizzie stuck out her tongue at the twins.

"First years, first years this way!" Lizzie looked over George's shoulder and saw Hagrid with a big lantern in his hand. "Fred, George," The twins turned around to look at Hagrid. "Can I trust you with Lizzie?" he asked. They nodded, walking with the other older kids. "Why wouldn't he trust you?" Lizzie asked. Fred and George exchanged smirks. "No reason."

**Who else wishes they were Lizzie?**


	6. Chapter 6

Fred and George continued into the castle, Lizzie still laying in George's arms. "Cover her forehead." Fred whispered to his brother so Lizzie couldn't hear. "Why?"

"So no one can see her scar, that's why!"

"Please, I'm sure half the train already knows about her. And that half most likely told the other half, genius."

"Just because I'm your twin doesn't mean I'm as stupid as you are, George." This comment ended with a slap to Fred's arm. "You are despicable."

"You know people usually get this from their wives, but no, I get it from my _brother_." Fred said and shook his head. "Alright, alright, I'll cover her head. Jeez..." George placed his palm directly over Lizzie's lightning bolt scar. The young red head looked up at Fred and George. "_Now _what are you doing?" Fred looked to George, giving him a look that said you're-so-telling-her. George returned this look with a roll of his eyes and looked back down at Lizzie. "Well, you see Lizzie, every wizard and witch knows your name. They've memorized your face. With one glance at you, they'll know who you are."

"How would they know me?" Fred and George looked shocked. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"My _gosh _Lizzie, we thought you might at least have an idea of what happened." George replied. "Well, Hagrid did tell Harry and me about a this wizard called Volde-" This time, George clapped a hand over Lizzie's mouth. "Don't say his name!" the twins said at the same time. "Sorry." With that being said, they continued into the building. "Hey, you can put me down now." she said. "You're not letting go of me are you?"

"Not a chance." George said. Lizzie giggled, burying her face into George's chest.

As they finally entered Hogwarts, they walked through the big front doors. "Wow." Lizzie managed to say. "You live here?"

"We wish. This is just where we stay for school term." Fred explained. "Okay, can you please put me down, I can walk you know." Lizzie asked, giving George puppy dog eyes. "Uh, _fine_." As George put Lizzie on the floor, he noticed how short she really was. "You're too short."

"Well, maybe you're too tall."

"Maybe you should grow a little."

"Maybe you should shrink a little."

"Thank you mother, now can we move on?" George grabbed Lizzie's wrist and dragged her into a room that looked like a dinning room, only much larger. There were four tables in the center. Kids, big and small, sat wearing robes, exactly like the twins. "I stick out like a sore thumb." Lizzie whined. "Relax, you are the youngest one here." Lizzie's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"You don't know about this either?" She shook her head no. "Only kids ages eleven through seventeen are allowed to go to school here."

"B-But Hagrid said I c-could come." Lizzie stuttered, obviously on the verge of tears. "For the love of Merlin, _please _don't start crying again. Dumbledore trusts Hagrid, so I guess it's alright." Fred said. Lizzie let out the breath she was holding in. "Good."

"Look, there's Lee!" George exclaimed, as they walked towards one of the tables. "Who?"

"Lee Jordan, our best friend."

"I thought you two were each other's best friends." Lizzie said, confused.

"Ok, _other _best friend." Fred said. Lizzie grinned. Walking over to the boy who must've been Lee Jordan, Fred and George sat down next to him. "Hello stranger." George said. Lee turned his head and smiled. "Well, well, look who's back. I was afraid you two killed each other testing out your pranks on one another." Fred and George laughed. "We haven't killed ourselves yet mate." Fred said, still laughing. "But that doesn't mean it won't happen in the near future. Just a heads up." George finished. The three were thrown into a fit of laughter.

Lizzie just stood there, arms crossed over her chest, feeling forgotten, though she didn't say anything. "Now are you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend or what?" Lee asked. "This is Lizzie." George said, not saying her last name. "And how long have you three been dating?" Lizzie blushed. "Why does everyone think that?" Lizzie groaned. Lee laughed. "I'm only joking. I guess she's too young to have figured out what sarcasm is." He fixed his gaze on Lizzie's forehead and nearly jumped out of his seat. "She's...she's..."

"Lee, give the poor kid a break!" George said, knowing what his friend was going to say. "But she has...the-the-"

"Scar, we know." Fred said. "Don't get the girl upset."

"Hey! I'm not upset! I'm eight, not two!" Lizzie shouted. Fred patted Lizzie's head. "We know, but we like bossing people around, it's a gift." Lizzie rolled her eyes and snickered. "See, we can get a girl to laugh!" George said. Lizzie blushed again and looked down. "Lizzie, don't be afraid of us, we are very nice people."

"Don't forget your charming modesty." Lizzie retorted. "What can I say, I'm a full package." George said. "Hey! I look just like you!"

"Yeah, but on me, it works." Fred groaned and patted his knee. "Don't just stand there, sit."

"On your lap?"

"No, on the floor, yes on my lap." Lizzie hesitated, but then realized that she trusted Fred and George, for reasons she had no clue of. So, she sat on Fred's lap while the older boy stroked her red hair. "What do we do now?" Lizzie asked. "We wait."

"Wait? That's it?"

"Yup." the three boys said in unison. Lizzie sighed. This would be a _long _night.


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated this in a while. But, here it is, CHAPTER 7!**

_An hour, we've been sitting here for an HOUR. _

Lizzie, bored as possible, had her arm leaned on the table, head in her head. "When is it gonna start?" she groaned. "Soon." George answered. "I don't even know what we're waiting for."

"We're waiting for the sorting to start."

"What's that?" Fred and George sighed.

"Here we go again. The sorting is when the new students get sorted into one of four houses."

"And those would be?

"Gryffindor, that's us."

"Then there is Ravenclaw."

"Hufflepuff."

"And the one house..."

"...you don't want to get sorted into." Fred said.

"What would that be?"

"Sytherin." the twins whispered.

"What's so bad about that?"

"All dark wizards come from there."

"Dark wizards?" Lizzie asked.

"You-Know-Who." Lizzie nodded. Suddenly, the big doors opened, and a line of kids came through. Lizzie recognized one being her brother and she grinned. "You don't think Harry would get sorted into Slytherin, would you?"

"Never. Being him, he wouldn't. Bet that Malfoy git will get in, though." Fred grumbled.

"Who?"

"The Malfoy's, whole lot of them have been in Slytherin. Be surprised if Draco wasn't." The three turned back to the front of the hall where the students had gathered. "Now, when I call your name, come sit on this stool and get sorted into your houses." a woman said. "Hermione Granger." A girl with very bushing brown hair sauntered up to a stool with a very old looking hat on it. The woman placed the hat on the girl's head, it seemed to be talking to her.

Finally, the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Everyone from what seemed to be the Gryffindor table clapped as Hermione skipped over to the table.

"Ron Weasley." A boy who resembled Fred and George very much walked slowly to the chair.

"Look at him, George, he's so nervous he's sweating."

"That's your brother, right?" They nodded. The hat was then placed on Ron's head and it continued to talk.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. A relieved Ron walked towards his brothers.

"Good job, little brother." George said.

"Looks like you two had fun." Ron smirked.

"Let's just say Fred and George made a friend, Lizzie made a friend." Lizzie rolled her eyes, sending her gaze to the sorting.

"Draco Malfoy." The boy who walked up had very blonde hair, almost white, and piercing silver eyes.

The hat barely touched his head when it shouted out, "Slytherin!"

"Big surprise."

"Predictable." the twins stated.

"Harry Potter." The whole hall turned silent, except for quiet whispers from shocked students. Lizzie inched closer to Fred, before people realized Harry's sister was sitting in the same room. Harry walked up to the stool, sitting, awaiting the hat's decision. The Sorting Hat took a very long time deciding his house. Harry seemed to be mouthing something that Lizzie couldn't make out.

After a good ten minutes, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Everyone clapped, including kids from other houses. Gryffindor, however, was the most ecstatic.

Fred and George cheered, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!"

"And his little sister." Lee added. Lizzie giggled and blushed.

"Look, her face matches her hair!" George exclaimed, which made Lizzie turn an even deeper red.

In a blink of an eye, food appeared on the tables. As Lizzie's eyes got wide, Fred and George laughed. "I guess you really _haven't _seen magic." Lizzie shook her head.

"Well get used to it, that's what this school is all about." Suddenly, a head popped out of the Gryffindor table. Some kids shrieked, while others threw food in the air. However, Lizzie had closed her green eyes and grasped onto Fred for dear life.

"Relax, Liz, relax." Fred soothed.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy addressed the ghost.

"Once again, the Headless Hunt has refused to let me join them." the ghost called Nicholas responded.

Just when he was about to float away, Ron shouted, "Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind."

"_Nearly headless? _How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione retorted.

"Like this." Sir Nicholas grabbed the top of his head and pulled it to one side. Hermione sighed. "I had to ask."

* * *

After everyone finished dinner, the Gryffindor's were led to their common room. Percy-the-Prefect led them, but got distracted by Fred and George who were mocking him. Lizzie couldn't help but giggle at this. "Sometimes I just want to ring their necks." Percy hissed.

As they approached a picture of a very fat lady, Percy said, "Caput Draconis." The portrait swung open and revealed a large room with couches, chairs, and a fireplace. "This is the Gryffindor common room. Girl's dormitories are on the right, the boy's on the left. You'll find all your belongs have already been taken up."

Before anyone went upstairs, they all went around the common room, looking at each detail. Lizzie sat down on the couch, Fred and George on either side of her. "You two are being very stalkerish, I'm getting a bit scared."

"Aw, come on, Lizzie, what do you think we are, criminals? We're not gonna hurt you!" George said.

"I know, but still..."

"Just because we follow you doesn't mean we're stalking you. It means we like you. Didn't your friends follow you around?" The twins looked down at the girl and noticed her gaze was on her lap. "What's wrong?" Lizzie didn't say anything.

Fred suddenly realized what was upsetting her. "You've never had a friend, have you?"

"Well, I've had Harry, if that counts." Lizzie whispered.

"Yeah, that counts." George replied, unsure.

"George." Fred whispered to his twin.

"Hm?"

"I think I feel kinda _bad_ for this kid. She's never had an actual friend before."

"I know." George would've said more, but he felt a heavy wart on his shoulder. Looking down, he noticed Lizzie had let her head fell on to his shoulder and her eyes closed.

"Looks like somebody's playing babysitter tonight." Fred teased.

"Shut up. Why don't _you _put the munchkin to bed, if you love her so much?"

"Oh no, she sat on my lap for two hours, and I'm just getting the feeling back in my legs."

George groaned and stood up, taking Lizzie with him, and mumbled, "You're lucky you're so cute."

**Sorry if it's a little bad, haven't written this in a while (deshavu). Who wants a review (ME ME!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8...yeah.**

As George climbed the stairs, Lizzie squirmed in his arms. "Shhhhh, Lizzie, calm down." He decided to take the redhead to his dorm, for he couldn't get to the girls'. Curse the stairs that turned into a slide. So, he continued climbing, until he reached the door.

Opening it quietly, as not to wake the other boys or the little girl who was clinging to his chest, George looked for a place to lay the girl down. Sighing, as not having any other choice, he slipped her into his bed. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Sliding in next to Lizzie, George pulled the blanket around both them. "You owe me big time." he hissed, before shutting his eyes, letting sleep take over his body.

A deafening scream filled the third-year boy's dormitories. George shot up and looked at the redhead next to him. "Lizzie!" He covered her mouth with one hand, stopping the shrieks before she could wake the other boys. She was whimpering, tears rolling down her cheeks in small rivulets. "Lizzie, what's the matter?" he asked, gently.

She didn't answer at first, she was hesitant; she looked miserable. "You can tell me, you know? I just want to help you. What's the matter?"

Finally, Lizzie responded, "I had a nightmare." Her voice was barely over a whisper, and it was filled with fright.

"You had a nightmare? What was it about?" This only made the girl burst into tears again. "Shhhh, don't cry."

"I don't remember, I usually do."

"Oh. Wait..._usually_? How many times have you had nightmares?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I guess since I was five."

"What are they usually about?"

"Either about Harry or my parents." She looked upset after saying that.

"Well, it's over now, I promise. Now, how about you try to get some more sleep."

"I'm afraid." the young girl murmured, the whimpers coming back.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. As long as you trust me."

"Why wouldn't I trust you?"

"There are many reasons, but you don't need to know those." he smirked. "Now, _bed_." Before her eyelids drooped, her hand found it's way to George's, her head leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her body, only now realizing she was more juvenile than she looked.

"Don't let go." she breathed.

"I won't, I promise."

The younger Weasley twin found his way up the stairs to his dorm. He was half asleep by the time he reached the door. Gripping the handle, he threw it open, feeling around, making sure not to bump into anything. Groaning, he muttered, "Lumos."

Scanning his wand over the beds, all the boys seemed to be in their place, an empty bed for him. But wait...that wasn't really what he thought it was, was it? Inching closer, Fred noticed two redheads, one big, one little, laying next to each other, their bodies touching with no space in between.

He softly laughed. "George always had a thing for younger women." Again, he looked at the two. If only he had a camera. That would _really _capture it. But, he could only stare, stifling his laughs, as not to wake the pair. "I'll make sure to get the wedding invitations ready."

**I love that! It's so cute. I'm not trying to sound conceited but I love this chapter! Have I said that before? Oh well. Yay Lizzie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know, I'm a lousy updater. But, here it is, chapter 9! So exciting, I know! Merry Christmas (I know, early!)**

When Lizzie woke up the next morning, she felt an emptiness. Turning her head, she noticed a bare spot. Where had he gone? Peering over at the dresser, the girl found a note.

Reaching up, she read the only word on the front: Lizzie. Carefully unfolding the paper, she began to read the note.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Sorry about not saying good-bye, but they have a strict policy here. We didn't want to be late (not that we've never been late before)._

_By the time you're reading this, breakfast will be over. Don't worry, lunch is at noon. We'll come get you so you won't get lost._

_And one more thing: don't leave the dorm. We don't want you to get lost. We don't want to see you hurt._

_Love,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

We don't want to see you hurt? Love? What was up with those two?

Still, she thought it was better to obey them then anything else. So, she laid back down, pulling the covers over her body. _I wonder what they're doing right now? _she thought. _Are they worrying about me? _She hoped not, she didn't want them to get in trouble. But, they would always get in trouble, that was what kind of people they were.

Lizzie smiled at the thought of them getting yelled at. She bet they would just sit there, grinning like idiots. While she thought about her new friends, a yawn found a way out of her mouth. Shutting her eyes, she let sleep overcome her.

* * *

"You think she read the note?" Fred asked as he and his brother walked down a the hallway.

"Let's hope so. If she didn't, who knows where she went off to." It was strange, the Weasley twins never really cared for anyone besides their family, but, she was different. No, they weren't falling for Lizzie. Heck she was eight. It was the feeling of compassion, protection, and, well, love.

"You feel it too?" George asked. Fred nodded. Maybe they were thinking the same thing. Maybe they needed Lizzie more than she needed them.

Continuing their journey up the staircase, they finally approached the door. They muttered the password and walked into the common room.

Racing upstairs, they threw the door open, their expressions softening at the sight of the little redhead curled up under the blanket.

"I guess she didn't get much sleep last night. But I wouldn't be the one to know. _George,_" Fred teased, "What happened?"

"Nothing." he lied.

"You're lying."

"How can you tell?"

"You're my twin, I can _always _tell."

Sighing, George said, "Everything was fine. But then, she woke up and told me she had a nightmare. And after that, she kinda just fell back asleep."

"Really? Then why were you two cuddling?" Fred asked, knowing his brother was about to crack.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I've got eyes. I saw you and Lizzie together. What could that be called, Georgie? _Love_?"

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"Well, someone's in denial. Don't worry, I'll make sure mum gets the message."

"God I'm gonna kill you some day."

"Now, you wouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"You'd be lonely without me. And I never said it was a _bad _thing. I think it's rather cute."

"What's cute?" A voice broke their conversation.

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah?" Both twins exhaled. Thank goodness she hadn't left.

"We thought you had left."

"You told me not to."

"Do you do everything anyone asks?" George asked. She shrugged.

"So if we told you," Fred started.

"To jump off a bridge," George proceeded.

"You'd do it?" they finished.

"It depends-"

"Lizzie!" the twins groaned.

"What?"

"You're supposed to say no!"

The redhead cocked her head to the side. "Maybe you had a logical reason..."

"Logical reason? _Logical reason? _What reason is there? You'll end up dying!"

She hung her head. She had made them mad at her. "I-I'm sorry." she said, tears edging at her eyes.

"Don't cry, please." Fred said. Usually he was one to get annoyed at crying kids. But this was a different story. Lizzie didn't act much like a kid.

Fred sat down on Lizzie's right, George on her left. "You really shouldn't look so upset." George said. "You're much cuter when you smile." It was a fact, Lizzie was just adorable. Her eyes, her nose, everything.

"Come on, you're probably starving." Pulling Lizzie onto his shoulders, Fred went back down the stairs, George right behind him.

**A/N: Weird ending, I know. I have a suggestion for you all. Go listen to the song Hoppipolla by Sigur Ros. It's really sweet and it's just breath taking. Reviews are nice, but so is cake so... Great, now I want cake! *goes to get some cake***


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter really shows the whole _"_Butterfly Fly Away." It really expresses the relationship between Harry and Lizzie. This is a songfic chapter... I guess.**

**And if Kay is reading this, PLEASE READ THIS!  
The only reason I haven't been messaging you is because it says that PMing (messaging) is disabled. Please enable it. To do so, sign in, and go to the button that says _Account _(the first button). Go down to the button that says _Private Messaging (PM). _Click the button that says _Enable. _If you do this, I say, THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

"You two left her in your room _alone_?" Harry shrieked. Between entering the Great Hall, and sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry had ran up to Lizzie and the twins. As soon as he approached the trio, he snatched the little redhead away from Fred and George, hugging her close to his body.

"Well..." the twins started.

"Harry, stop it. I'm fine." The brunette starred in awe at the eight year old. Lizzie was usually quite and shy. But this, this was different. After she met the twins, her voice had started to be heard.

"What? Y-You are?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You're only eight."

"Yes eight, not two. Why must everyone treat me like such a baby?" Lizzie shouted. Silence filled the Great Hall, and the embarrassment pressed red onto her face. "See what you do?" Lizzie hissed, running out of the room straight after.

"Lizzie!" Harry called, but Fred and George rested a hand on both of his arms.

"We'll go talk to her." Fred mumbled. Hurrying out the doors, the twins looked down each corridor. They heard soft sniffles from down the right, so they ran that way.

When they approached the end of the corridor, they stopped, looking down at the crying girl.

"For once you didn't listen to what somebody told you." George whispered. Lizzie looked up at the two, wiping stray tears from her face.

"My life is just getting complicated. Harry used to let me do as much as I could at the Dursley's. And now he won't even let me walk down a hallway on my own."

"He's just worried about you. This is all new to him too. All the people starring and pointing at him. He doesn't want you to have to worry about that so he is trying to keep you near him as much as possible." Fred explained as he and George knelt down next to her.

Pulling the girl onto his crossed legs, George said, "I don't think he trusts us with you yet. He's nervous we won't take care of you like he does."

"But most of all, he's worried you're going to forget about him," Fred said, "He's scared you are going to replace him with us."

"That's stupid."

"Maybe to you. But he's always known one day you'll have to move and fly away." George said with a weak smile.

"Well, he's wrong. I love him, and nothing's gonna change that." she said proud, yet fondly. "I just wished that he would realize that. I wish he'd figure it out that I'm growing up though."

"I know that." a voice said. Looking up, the three saw the dark hair of Harry Potter. "Come on," he started, "We need to have a long talk."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lizzie asked as her brother pulled her into the Gryffindor Common Room. Icily starring at the first year girls sitting on the chairs, Harry jerked his head towards the stairs. Rushing up them, the girls stole a quick glance at the two siblings.

**_Caterpillar in the tree_**

**_How you wonder who you'll be_**

**_Can't go far but you can always dream_**

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a long time." Harry said, looking down at his feet. "I knew I couldn't stop you from growing up back then, and I know I can't stop you now. But I just hoped you still had enough kid left in you for me to enjoy being your big brother some more."

"Harry," Lizzie sighed, climbing off her chair and over to her brother's awaiting arms. "You'll always be my older brother, no matter how old I get. But as I get older, I need to get more freedom."

Pulling the young redhead close to his chest, Harry said, "I know that. I just wished it wasn't true. I realize that you need more freedom, I do, but this is a new place, and you could get lost or hurt."

_**Wish you may and wish you might**_

_**Don't you worry hold on tight**_

**_I promise you there will come a day_**

**_Butterfly fly away_**

"I won't get hurt. And I won't get lost either. And I'm also not replacing you with the twins."

Harry looked at her in shock. "The mouth on those two. I swear." he grumbled. "But they're right, I thought you were, with all that on the train. And then you disappeared with them last night. I knew I shouldn't interfere, so I didn't say anything. I didn't trust them. I'm not sure if I do yet either."

**_Butterfly fly away, Butterfly fly away_**

**_Flap your wings now you can stay_**

**_Take those dreams and make them all come true_**

"You should, they weren't trying to hurt me."

"I know. Still, I think they're up to something."

"Harry!" Lizzie whined in frustration, throwing her hands up.

**_Butterfly fly away, Butterfly fly away_**

**_We've been waiting for this day_**

**_All along and knowing just what to do_**

**_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he laughed. "I'll try and get used to them."

"Well, yay." she teased.

"Now, why don't we go finish lunch."

"You mean _start _lunch."

"Don't go there, girl." Harry said, tugging on her hand. So, they walked out the door, going back to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

**I'm sorry if I did the song the wrong. And I only did the refrain... kind of...**

**Hope you liked it. And you know what else I hope for? It's a little six letter word. It's down there. It's a button you get to click. How fun!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY 2011 (little late, aren't I?). But hey, better late than never, right? Well, here it is (drum roll please)... CHAPTER 11!**

As the weather turned colder, the halls of Hogwarts turned warmer. Lights, wreaths, and dozens of trees filled the corridors. Different color decorations filled the common rooms, mostly the house colors.

"Fred, hand me that ornament." Lizzie said, looking down from her place on the ladder.

Handing the girl the decoration, Fred said, "This is torture. Mum usually does this. I feel like a Muggle."

Climbing down the ladder, ornament still in hand, Lizzie said, "Excuse me? What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I. Feel. Like. A. _Muggle._"

"Then you can do it your easy way. But _I _am going to do it the fun way." The young redhead turned around, head held up high.

Sighing, Fred said, "Fine. I'll do it your way." Smiling, the girl handed him a box, continuing her work.

"Liz, you're so short. Want help?" George entered through the door, three boxes in his hands.

"I'd love some." Putting his arms around her waist, George lifted her into the air. She placed the ornament on the perfect branch, jumping out of George's grip. "Thank you." she said, grinning.

"Welcome." he muttered. Ever since the first night, Fred had been teasing him of having a crush on Lizzie.

"Fred, are you teasing him again?" she asked, reading his mind.

"Maybe..." he started.

Groaning, she mumbled, "I swear, those two..."

Harry came into the common room, gapping. "Wow, you got these two to do actual work? I'm impressed."

"Oh ha ha." the said, simultaneously.

"Come on, you deserve a break." Moving to the couch with the pair, she dropped immediately. Yawning, she closed her eyes and said, "I'm done. Do it your way."

"Oh, but I thought you wanted to do it the _fun _way." Fred joked.

"Don't push my buttons. Do it _now_, Freddie." she knew with that nickname, she could get away with anything.

With a wave of his wand, Fred made the boxes vanish, all the decorations put up.

"Done." he said proudly.

"Thank g-gosh." she said, yawning in between.

"Hey, Liz." the twins said.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want the same thing every year."

"And what is that?"

Looking down, blushing, she answered, "I wish for mummy and daddy to come back."

The twins, for once, had nothing to say. She was old enough to know that they wouldn't come back, but they couldn't find it in their hearts to tell her.

"Harry," they called. Looking up, the brunette cocked an eyebrow. "Your sister just told us something interesting."

"What?"

"She told us what she wanted for Christmas." They didn't have to say anything more.

Harry kneeled in front of the girl, looking her in the eyes. "Elizabeth," _Uh oh, he used my full name. _"You know that they aren't coming back. Why can't you understand that. Why can't you wish for something normal?"

"Because I'm not normal." she whispered, however still loud enough for Harry to hear.

"What do you mean? You're perfectly normal."

"No, I'm not. Whenever I walk by in the halls, they point or whisper. I can't even get into a room without anyone wanting to see my bloody scar! Is that normal," Harry said nothing. "I didn't think so." Stomping up the stairs, Lizzie slammed the door shut.

Sighing, the twins walked up the stairs after her. Opening the door, the two saw Lizzie sitting on the bed, a pillow hugged tightly to her chest. "Hey," Fred said softly, "What was that about?"

Lizzie didn't say anything. Sitting down next to her, Fred following, George said, "You're right, you're not normal."

His brother looked at him with shock plastered to his face. "How is this helping?" he hissed.

"Let me finish," he said, "No one knows what normal really is. Who can say who or what is normal. So, really, nobody is normal. You aren't either. People look at you because they look up to you."

"Yeah right, they have to look down at me." she mumbled.

"Quit joking. They admire you because you did something nobody but you and your brother could do. Make You-Know-Who disappear. Sure, he may come back, but right now, he's gone. For once, people feel safe. And it's all because of you. Doesn't that make you feel good about yourself?"

Lizzie shrugged. "I guess, maybe. But I still don't think I'm used to it. But I'll try. Thanks, both of you." A blush crept up her face.

"Now, how about we go back sure your brother isn't worrying too much?" Lizzie giggled. "Sure, but I have to do something first."

"What?"

Standing in front of the twins, who were still sitting on the bed, she gave each a kiss on the cheek. Blushing, she dashed out of the room, embarrassed.

"You realize that one of us is probably going to end up marrying that girl, right?" Fred asked. George nodded. "I bet it will be you." Fred joked.

"Yeah, and you'll be all jealous." he retorted.

"You wish. Now come on, Mr. George Weasley-Potter, let's go see where that girl went." George just rolled his eyes.

**Ha ha... will that happen? I don't know yet. Maybe. I still have (counts in head) 6 more books to go through.**

**While I was writing this, I was listening to _Two is Better Than One _by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift. I'm like wow, that's scary how that happened. LOL XD.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, I know, two in a row! Aren't you proud of me?**

**Oh, and if you're KAY, read this:**

**You disabled PMing again. Go back to Chapter 10 (I think) to see directions on how to enable it.

* * *

**

Waking up to the sounds of cardinals chirping, Lizzie yawned, then sat up and stretched.

"Well that hurt." a voice next to her said. Looking down at her victim, she smiled in apology. She had hit Fred, the twin she was sleeping with for that night, due to her stretching.

"Sorry." she said innocently.

Noticing the sweet look on the girls face, he softened, pulling her closer. "S'ok, Liz."

"Hey, lovebirds, get up! Don't you know what day it is?" George shouted from his bed, throwing a pillow at his twin.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Pulling Lizzie up with him, Fred led her down the stairs, where Ron and Harry were already waiting.

"I can't believe you just got up! We've been up for _hours_!"

"Ron, stop exaggerating, it hasn't been hours. Maybe a few minutes." Harry said.

"Still, they wake up too late!"

Rolling their eyes, the twins exchanged looks. Grabbing a handful of boxes, they each grabbed Lizzie's hands, dragging her back upstairs.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Calm down." they said simply. Taking her back into the dorm, they sat her down.

"Open it." the said together, shoving a box into her arms.

Still confused, she tilted her head to the side. "Just open it!" they said.

"Okay, okay." Untying the red bow, she ripped off the paper, looking at the gift in awe.

"You like it?" they asked quietly. She couldn't even get herself to open her mouth. Inside the box was a silver chain, a single heart attached. Inside the locket were two pictures: one of Fred, the other of George.

"Like it? I _love _it." she said. Throwing her arms around both Weasley twins at the same time, she squeezed them tightly. "How did you afford this?" she asked.

"We kinda, dipped into our parents' money." Fred whispered.

"What?"

"I said we dipped into-"

"I know what you said! But how could you do something like that? I mean, isn't that dangerous?"

"Haven't you met us," George said mischievously, "We live for danger."

"Very funny," reaching underneath George's bed, she pulled out two small bags, "Here. It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

Undoing the string at the same time, the two reached into the sacks, pulling out some coins.

"Ten galleons?" George started.

"Each?" Fred finished.

"I know, don't rub it in. I couldn't figure anything else would be-" she was cut off by one pair of lips on the top of her head, the other following.

"You can take that as a thank you."

Lizzie sat there blushing. _Why do they always do this to me?_

"Here, this is from our mum." George said, pushing a box into the girl's hands.

"You're mum?"

"Yeah, she knows all about you. She thought you were our age, but when we told her who you really were, she nearly had a heart attack." Pulling the top off the box, she outstretched her hand inside, pulling out the object. The present was a soft sweater, a pink one, with her initial on it.

"She makes them for everyone. And we mean everyone." Fred groaned.

"They're the only way she can tell us apart." George sighed.

"What do you mean? It's simple to tell you apart. Sure, you're twins, but you have different personalities. Anyone with eyes could see that."

Both stared at the girl in wonder, they briefly exchanged glances. _This girl... I don't know what to make of her. She's so much younger. And yet, she understands us, like she's known us forever._

_ I'm not falling for her, it's not that feeling mum said I would get, but...it's some how the same. Tingly, warm...Why do I feel this way? Is it, a kind of love. Maybe not exact love, but the caring kind of love, compassion and understanding. Maybe._

"George, come on," Lizzie said with excitement, "We're going to breakfast. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling suddenly, "Of course I am."

_It's love, I know it. The feeling, it's love. I love her; I absolutely adore her. I love Lizzie Potter._

**

* * *

**

**Ok, I have a GIANT author's note for you all. Please read.**

**I've been getting tons of comments telling me to add Draco into the story. Don't worry, it will happen, be patient. I still have to figure out how to...**

**Second, I've been getting MILLIONS of reviews asking me about George and Lizzie. I have one thing to say. NO! I know, George is like 13 and Lizzie is 8, but they are NOT falling in love. Trust me, I'm the author. And I'm probably the one who led this on so... I should be yelling at myself, but whatever. And people love people. Like you probably love your parents, but you aren't falling in love with them (that would be kind of disturbing, actually). Just thought I'd clear this up.**

**Last order of business, I don't know if any of you know this or not, but I'm doing all 7 books like this. I know, I have NO life. But hey, people like these stories. I'm going with it.**

**Lizzie Age Chart:**

**Sorcerer's Stone- 8**

**Chamber of Secrets- 9**

**Prisoner of Azkaban- 10**

**Goblet of Fire- 11 (starts school)**

**Order of the Phoenix- 12**

**Half-Blood Prince- 13**

**Deathly Hallows- 14**

**Thought that would help. Hope it does. Reviews are nice. So are cherry cough drops. I'm eating one right now (I have a cold, it sucks)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! *pants like a dog* Wow, that takes a lot out of you! Wait...what am I talking about? *thinks for next hour with no luck***

**Ok, I know, I know, the quidditch game is before Christmas, but this is MY story. MYYYYYYYYYYYYYY STORY! Just thought I'd clear that up! :)**

"Hey, Harry!" The twins had just exited Potions, Lizzie clinging to their robes as soon as they walked through the door. When they had spotted the first year, they had caught up with him.

"What?" he asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Lizzie smiled at this and went up to hug her brother.

"Be nice." she warned.

"Anyway, congratulations on making the team, Wood's just told us." George said.

"Yeah, first year hasn't made the team in like forever." Fred continued.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters." Ron said.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad." Fred said teasingly.

"What?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll let Wood explain that one. But no one's died in years." George said.

"Stop scaring him, you two!" Lizzie said, smacking both of their arms. With one last glare at the twins, Harry and Ron walked off to find Hermione. "Why'd you say that? You'll just make him nervous."

"Come on, Lizzie, he knows we're joking."

"Still, it's scary. Do people really die?" she asked.

"Well, sometimes, but not usually." Tears streamed down Lizzie's cheeks.

"But, I-I don't want Harry to die! And I don't want either of _you _to die either!" she wailed.

"Lizzie, stop it. You're over exaggerating. Plus, you're making a seen."

As the girl wiped her tears, George said, "We're not gonna die, and Harry's not gonna die either."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that." a sly voice drifted down the hall. Looking up, Lizzie's eyes met a pair of grey ones. The boy came closer, two boys behind him. His blonde hair was slicked back. On his robe was a green Slytherin crest.

"_Malfoy_." the twins sneered.

"Well, that's no way to greet someone."

"What do you want?"

"I haven't had the _pleasure _of meeting Hogwarts' little sweetheart," he said, looking down at the young redhead, "Just like her brother." he muttered.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." George said.

"Why all the concern, Weasel Number Two? Have a little crush on the Girl Who Lived?"

"No! Come on, let's get out of here." Grabbing Lizzie's hand, George half dragged her up to the common room.

"George! What are you doing?" Fred asked as he chased his brother up the stairs. "You're hurting her! Stop it!" Grabbing the girl away from him, Fred asked, "What has gotten into you?"

"It's nothing." he whispered, looking down.

"It_ is_ something. What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

While the one twin continued his silence, Fred kneeled down to Lizzie's height.

"What's wrong with him?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm his brother, and I don't even know," he murmured back, "But I have an idea." Whispering in her ear, he smirked, pushing her towards his brother.

With one last glance at Fred, Lizzie walked over to George, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Georgie, are you okay?"

Looking down at the little girl, he smiled. "Yeah," he hugged her back, "I am now."

Fred crossed his arms in front of his chest, smirking. _I am_ _so good._

_

* * *

_

On the day of the match, Lizzie sat next to her brother, encouraging him to eat.

"I'm not hungry." he protested.

"But you have to eat something!"

"Lizzie's right, Harry," Hermione agreed, "You'll need your strength today."

"Good luck, Potter," a sleazy voice reached their ears, "Even if the match is against Slytherin."

Watching Snape walk away, Lizzie noticed that her vision was blocked.

"Guess." the person said.

Giggling, Lizzie placed her hands above the bigger ones. "Fred, quit it."

Taking his hands away from her eyes, he sat down next to her. "How'd you know I was Fred?" he asked.

"I just do." she replied simply, paying more attention to her cereal than anything else.

"That's not an answer." The second Weasley twin approached the duo and pushed his brother off the bench. Sitting down next to Lizzie, rested his head on his hands, his elbows propped up on the table.

"Hey! That hurt!" Fred said, rubbing his head.

Ignoring his brother, George asked, "So, Lizzie, are you excited to watch your first quidditch match?"

"No." she shook her head.

"No?" Fred asked from behind her.

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't want to watch anybody get hurt! You said it yourself, people get hurt!"

Sighing, George threw his arm around Lizzie's shoulders. "Everything's gonna be fine. I mean, we are the best Beaters ever to enter Hogwarts."

"Very funny." she rolled her eyes, trying to hold in her giggles.

"Come on, Harry, Wood wants us at the pitch early." George said to the brunette.

"Mental, that one is." Fred groaned.

Getting up from his seat, Harry started to walk away, but stopped. Turning toward Lizzie, he pulled her to his chest, resting his head on top of her's.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Stay with Ron and Hermione." And with that, he left.

Releasing Lizzie, George got up too and followed his brother and Harry to the quidditch field.

"He'll be alright." Ron said to the younger.

"Yes. He is the youngest Seeker in a century." Hermione added.

Sighing, Lizzie allowed her head to fall on to the table, into her arms. _Please be okay, _she thought, opening the locket the twins had given her for Christmas. Looking at the pictures of the two, she held it to her chest. _If you aren't, I don't know what I'll do._

**I hoped you liked it! Reviews are like cookies. They're both good! But you can eat cookies... NOW I WANT A COOKIE!**

**And I have a question for y'all (do I sound country?). What would you do if this story became a movie and the next stories like this one became sequel movies?**

**Would you scream because Lizzie wasn't in the real _Harry Potter_? Or would you be excited?**

**And what if _I _played Lizzie?**

**Please leave a comment about this :)**

**3/28/11: Okay, I had to take down "Not So Perfect Paradise". Here's why: A person told me Fanfiction doesn't allow me to write about real people or else the site would take down the story. Plus, I don't like making James and Oliver look like bad guys :(**

**Thought I'd clear that up. Sorry for the inconvenience. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

Lizzie entered the bleachers with Ron and Hermione, her hands grasping one of theirs. She sat on a bench, leaning over the railing, trying to see as much as she could, which wasn't a lot considering how short she was.

Thinking back, it hadn't seemed like Lizzie and Harry had ever been apart. They shared the same cupboard. They shared food. They even shared clothes if they absolutely had to. They even shared underwear once (that was a one time thing that they _really _didn't like to talk about).

But now Lizzie was hundreds of feet in the air, staring solemnly at the ground while Harry was who knows where with a bunch of Quidditch plays. Shoulders slumping, she rested her elbow on the railing, hand cupping her jaw.

"Cheer up," Ron chirped, nudging her shoulder. "It's not like Harry's going to die. I mean, he could but the chances-"

"Ronald. Shut up," Hermione hissed, whacking him upside the head. Ron's loud 'ow!' was muffled by the sound of a high pitched whistle.

Players emerged from each side of the field, a broomstick in hand. Lizzie didn't really know how Quidditch worked. But by the heights of the long goal posts and the broomsticks clasped in the players' hands, it could not be safe or legal.

Searching for her brother, Lizzie spotted him next to the captain, Oliver Wood. He was the shortest, looking so tiny next to all of the other players. His shaggy black hair hung over eyes, and he continuously pushed it out of his eyes in annoyance.

Biting her lip, she looked farther past her brother, glancing quickly at the twins. Their wit and humor may help them survive a normal school day. But a Quidditch match? She didn't know.

They soon spotted her, putting their hands of their eyes to see through the blazing sun. They jumped up and down, waving like maniacs. Blushing, Lizzie looked away. 'Idiots,' she thought to herself.

She heard loud snickers from a few seats over. Draco Malfoy and his idiot cronies were laughing hysterically, sending kissing faces Lizzie's way. Rolling her eyes, she huffed, looking back at the field.

"'X'cuse meh..." a gruff voice said from behind. Over her shoulder, Lizzie saw Hagrid squeeze his way into the stands. She smiled at him, waving politely.

The whistle blew again. However, this time, the players mounted their brooms, swooping into the air. Flying was the thing evil witches did in Lizzie's tattered old story books that Harry used to read to her. Flying was not something a bunch of students should be doing. Ever.

The whistle blew a third time, and the players flew off, buzzing around and throwing each other a cratered ball (a 'quaffle' Ron had called it). But Lizzie's eyes were glued to her brother, watching him levitate over the players looking around.

"What's he doing?" she asked, confusion in her eyes.

"He's a Seeker," Ron said. "He doesn't have to pay attention to the quaffle. All he has to do is worry about-"

Suddenly, a whirl of gold fluttered past Lizzie's face. Within a second, it was gone, fluttering somewhere else.

"That. The Golden Snitch."

"B-But that's impossible!" she shrieked, trying to spot the small, winged ball again. No luck. It could be thousands of feet above her by now. "How could he even see that?"

Ron gave her a look, probably trying to say 'did you honestly ask that?' Hermione sighed, looking down at Lizzie. "Harry's been training with Wood for over a week. I believe that he is highly ready fo-"

She was cut off by murmurs of worry. Head whipping around, Lizzie saw red. Harry's broom was going berserk. It was thrashing him around, trying to buck him off.

"Someone do something!" Lizzie shouted, concern written all over face. She noticed the twin's worried faces, probably debating if they should help Harry or continue with the game.

"What's goin' on with Harreh's broom?" Hagrid asked, looking through his binoculars. Hermione plucked them from his large hands, searching for clues. She gasped, shoving the binoculars into Ron's hands.

"It's Snape," she whispered to him. "Snape is cursing Harry's broom!"

Ron's jaw dropped. "What are we going to do?" he asked, voice trembling.

"Leave it to me!" And she ran off.

Lizzie bit her thumbnail, breath becoming uneven. She knew that this wasn't a good idea. Look what had happened. And at his first game no less. He really just couldn't catch a break, could he?

But then, his broom stopped. Catching his balance, Harry steadied himself, smiling in relief. He was off again, searching for the snitch.

Hermione ran back up the stairs, sitting down. Sweat ran down her forehead, her wand clutched in her hand.

"What did you do?" Lizzie questioned. She simply shook her head, trying to catch her breath. Brushing it off, Lizzie looked back up at the sky to see Harry battling a Slytherin player. In front of them, the snitch whizzed faster and faster, a whirlwind of gold.

And then he fell. He went tumbling down, landing on the ground with a loud thud. His broom landed next to him in a heap. Standing up, his hands clutched his stomach.

"He's gonna be sick!" Hagrid screamed out loudly, binoculars back around his eyes.

Lizzie leaned further over the railing, green eyes wide and full of worry. Was he ok? Was he really sick? Was anything broken? Hundreds of questions swam through her head.

Her mind went blank when Harry put his hands over his mouth. Staring down at his hands, he beamed, holding up a small, gold ball, its wings flapping lazily. The sun reflected off the surface, so everyone around the field could see it.

"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch!" Lee Jordan announced into the microphone. "Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd roared with cheers. Though Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw weren't competing, they would do anything to see Slytherin lose.

Jumping up and down, Lizzie clapped in excitement. Her happiness grew as she saw the frustration burn onto Malfoy's face.

Down on the field, Harry was still holding the snitch, smile still planted firmly on his face. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell ran up to hug him tightly, lifting him up. Fred and George tagged behind them, shouting happily. Catching Lizzie's eye, they blew her a kiss teasingly, and she blew them one right back.

Maybe Quidditch wasn't _that _bad.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes! I am back! I swear...I can't BELIEVE it's been...what...two..three years since I updated this? Wow. I'm lazy.**_

_**Anyway, I hoped you liked this! I've been working on the sequel (where Lizzie is a 1st year) and my god. THE SEXUAL TENSION. Between who? You'll just have to read and find out. MWAHAHA.**_

_**But I figured it out. S'all good.**_

_**Review? PLEASE?**_


End file.
